Resources
__NOEDITSECTION__ This gear category includes ways a character’s organization can help him succeed in the field. Some resources, such as skill and feat training, must be requested during the Intel Phase, but most may be called upon later using the standard Request check rules. Resource Tables Power Rating (PR): This column lists the Power Rating of an item’s primary effect. This Power Rating is used in a variety of ways, as noted in the item’s description. Resource Pick Descriptions 'Animal, Trained' This resource grants the character 1 animal with an XP reward no greater than this resource’s Power Rating × 10, chosen from the Sample Animals section (see page 456). This animal must be considered ‘trained’ (see page 445); if it isn’t, the character must add 1 trained quality, reassigning XP as necessary to remain within the resource limit. The character may make no other changes to the animal stat block. 'Bag Full of Guns' This resource provides the characters with a satchel filled with unchecked weapons captured in previous missions. When this resource is gained, each character rolls once on Table 4.67: Bag Full of Guns. The roll is determined by the resource’s Caliber: 2d4+8 at Caliber I, 2d6+6 at Caliber II, 2d8+4 at Caliber III, 2d10+2 at Caliber IV, and 2d12 at Caliber V. These weapons tend to be damaged or unstable — each weapon’s error range increases by 1. 'Bodies' This resource provides the character with 1 corpse (for use per the characters’ design), 1 body double (a Tier II bystander who looks identical to a person identified by the characters, but doesn’t match his DNA, fingerprints, marrow, etc.), or 1 clone. A clone is also a Tier II bystander, and a functional replica of 1 person identified by the characters whose DNA, fingerprints, marrow, and other details do match the target. The clone’s attributes are identical to those of the target, but it only knows information the characters or their organization can provide about him.'' For more information about bystanders, see page 399''. 'Civilians' This resource provides the team with a gaggle of Tier I NPCs with an individual XP reward of up to 20. A gaggle of civilians consists of 4d6 × 5 NPCs and a swarm consists of 4d6 × 10 NPCs. Per the GC’s discretion, these NPCs focus on 1 character, location, or event until the end of the current scene, or until one of them fails a Damage save or Morale check, or suffers a critical injury, at which point all leave. 'Feat Training' This resource may only be gained during the Intel Phase and grants the character 1 of the following temporary feats until the end of the current mission. A character may only benefit from 1 feat training resource at a time. *''Caliber I:'' Always Prepared, Baby It, Bandage, Clean and Polished, Defensive Driving, Depth of Study, Escape and Evasion Training, Hold Out. *''Caliber II:'' Armor Basics, Bullseye, Concealed Carry, Dash, Extra Incentive, Firefighter Training, Guile, Man and Machine, Mingling Basics, Sex Appeal, Superior Cover, Tracking Basics, Weapon Focus. *''Caliber III:'' Battlefield Trickery, Boxing Basics, Fire-Team Basics, Fist Basics, Horde Basics, It's Down to Us, Rolling Basics, Traceless. *''Caliber IV:'' Any Basic Skill feat, Any Melee "Basics" feat, Always Get Your Man, Battle Hardened, Bravado, Dirty Fighting Basics, Dueling Basics, Footwork Basics, Precision Practice, Submission Basics, Survival Instinct. *''Caliber V:'' Any Unarmed or Melee "Moves" feat, Adrenaline Rush, Autofire Basics, Berserker Basics, Best Under Pressure, Experience Counts, Explosive Basics, Heroic Act, Improvised Weapon Basics, Night Training, Zeroed. 'Guided/Indirect Strike' This resource allows the characters to target one 5-ft. square anywhere on Earth with an attack using any 1 vehicle weapon chosen from those available at the appropriate Power Rating, as shown on Table 4.68: Guided/Indirect Strikes. The attack may be set to strike the location at any time between 1 hour and 24 hours hence, and automatically hits. Alternately, if the characters possess the means to communicate with their organization in the field, they may request an “immediate” strike, which occurs 3d10 minutes later, and may miss (it is resolved with an attack bonus equal to the resource’s Caliber × 3 with a –8 penalty due to range). Further, an immediate strike may only involve weapons with a Caliber 1 lower than that of the chosen resource. 'Hospitalization' This resource places 1 character in a hospital, where he recovers from injury at an increased rate. A character in a public hospital may be “visited” (even by those whom he might be trying to avoid). 'Manhunt' This resource allows the characters to initiate a manhunt. Rather than leading the pursuit themselves, the characters work through an intermediary NPC who makes all manhunt skill checks. This NPC is a police detective with a Tier equal to this resource’s Caliber. 'Medical Assistance' This resource may only be requested in the field, where a doctor in the character’s Faction or Freelance network’s employ meets the team and remains with them for 24 hours, or until the team enters any combat, at which point he withdraws. This doctor’s Tier is equal to this resource’s Power Rating (see page 452). 'Phone Dump' This resource provides a list and transcription of 1 individual’s cell phone or landline calls over the last 24 hours (but not both). The GC may spend 2 action dice to declare that any individual is “off the grid,” protected by a government agency, has diplomatic immunity, or is otherwise shielded from privacy invasion, in which case the character requesting this resource regains his gear pick. 'Phone Line Trace' This resource requires a computer with a Power Rating equal to or greater than the resource’s Caliber, as well as 1 person to monitor it. Tracing the source of any phone call is handled with 1–7 Investigation (Int) checks, each requiring the line to remain open for an amount of time based on the resource’s Caliber: 1 minute for Caliber III, 30 seconds for Caliber IV, and 1 round for Caliber V. Each check has a DC of 20 and possesses the Concentration and Gear Only (Computer) tags. With each successful check, the phone call’s point of origin is traced to a progressively smaller area: continent with 1 successful check, nation with 2 successful checks, city with 3 successful checks, a 16-square-block area with 4 successful checks, a 4-square-block area with 5 successful checks, a 1-block area with 6 successful checks, and the specific phone with 7 successful checks. 'Reconnaissance' This resource provides the characters with exterior photos of a target area. These photos may be taken from the ground or air, as the characters wish. Broad reconnaissance focuses on an area up to 4 square blocks and allows the character to make Search/Perception checks as if present at the target location, though he suffers a –6 penalty with them. Narrow reconnaissance focuses on an area up to 1 square block and allows the character to make Search/Perception checks as if present at the location, though he suffers a –3 penalty with them. Keyhole reconnaissance focuses on a single building and allows the character to make Search/Perception checks as if present at the location, with no penalty. 'Skill Training' This resource may only be gained during the Intel Phase and grants the character a number of skill ranks equal to its Power Rating. These ranks may be divided between up to any 3 skills of the characters’ choosing. This may not increase the character’s ranks in any skill beyond 4. A character may benefit from only 1 skill training resource at a time. 'Smuggling' This resource allows the characters to smuggle 1 item of equal Caliber across any single national or other governmentally protected border, or through any similar checkpoint. Restricted items are considered 1 Caliber higher for this purpose, and Restricted Caliber V items may only be smuggled by spending Reputation or Net Worth, as shown in this resource’s table entry. 'Translator' This resource provides the team with a Tier I academic who possesses any 2 Cultures focuses of their choice (see page 453). Per the GC’s discretion, the translator helps the characters in any non-combat endeavors for which he’s skilled until the end of the current scene, or until he fails a Damage save or Morale check, or suffers a critical injury, at which point he leaves. 'Unmarked Weapon' All identifying marks are removed from one of the character’s weapons. No skill check may recover prior information about the weapon, and the GC must spend 1 additional action die to trigger a Wanted event as a result of its use (use of other weapons, and activities undertaken without a weapon, may still trigger a Wanted event at the standard cost). 'Work Group' This resource secures a full-service work group with a skill bonus equal to its Power Rating × 5: Science (Engineering) for a construction crew, Falsify for a counterfeiter ring, Analysis for a lab, Electronics or Mechanics for a repair shop, Investigation for a think tank, Science (Fabrication) for a workshop. Requesting this resource takes double the standard amount of time and requires the characters to turn in 1 item, topic, or set of specifications midway through. After this period expires, the work group provides the result of 1 successful skill check with which it’s considered to have taken 20. This resource must be requested multiple times to complete a Complex Task. -AR